


Save Me

by DDDemosthenes_1986



Series: Bat Family Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Captivity, Human Experimentation, Jason Rescues Damian, Kidnapping, Other, Rescue, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDemosthenes_1986/pseuds/DDDemosthenes_1986
Summary: 'This can't be happening,' he thought or rather said aloud."Oh it can, and it is. Pity really. I'd expected you to put up a better fight, this was just too easy." The tall man laughed, looking down at his drugged body tauntingly, "It seems like you've made a big mistake, birdy. But it's all good, I've been wanting to get my hands on you for ages, and now here you are, pliant and willing."Damian sneered and wished he could say something but it seemed like he didn't have the energy to speak anymore, or stay awake really. His vision darkened as he watched the smirking doctor above him smile and he closed his eyes."Night, night birdy."





	1. Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Wattpad by me but I just recently got this account on here so I am transferring most of my stories here :) anyways enjoy!
> 
> Also if you want you can add me on Wattpad as @Magictwist377 :)

A shadow leapt from balcony to roof and from that roof to another. It's noises silent to anyone around as it sneakily flew across the urban landscape as nothing more than a flash of black.

The busy street life covered the shadow well but also gave it many opportunities for unwanted attention, and trust as I say, the attention is most unwanted. This part of the city was rarely visited by any of the city's heroes, it was a fairly high class area which attributed to the low crime and thriving night life. However, tonight it would be the the place of an important opportunity, knew the shadow that stopped on the ledge of a modern-esque building looking down at the oblivious people. Walking around, talking, without a care in the world. Tonight was a night finality for the young shadow.

It started on a sprint as to jump swiftly to the next building when the sound of a radio frequency stopped it. "Robin, where are you?" A rough, angered voice sounded through the radio connected to the boy's ear. Robin scowled, he didn't need this distraction, he needed to find him. "Chasing after a mad-man, as usual for us." He responded, his voice just as soft as his run. He jumped off the ledge and rolled as he cane down on another smaller building. His lip twitched up slightly at finally seeing what he had been after, a small figure that stood in an alleyway only a couple streets down. 

With a twitch of anticipation he moved closer until another call through the radio came in, "Robin, don't tell me you've gone after Kasady." The older man's voices grudges in annoyance, as if this was a usual occurrence. The young boy's silence was an answer enough as the man grumbled again, "We've been through this, Dr.Kasady is a dangerous criminal who we know little about, you can't just go after him yourself."

The boy rolled his eyes before focusing on the figure as it turned and watched a van come to a stop in-front of him and a burly man came out. The shadowed figure in the alley seemed to be in a deep conversation and Robins eyes narrowed at the situation, he hadn't really been expecting that. "Tt, why can't I stop him once and for all, he is in front of me as we speak, I can film him here or take him out right here without anyone seeing, as I should, for all those people, children he's taken. For all the things he's done. I'm going to get evidence against him, he'll go to jail and this'll all be over." With that he took the microphone out of his ear and threw it on the ground, stomping on it for good measure.

The burly man laughed loudly at something the man said, it was a deep noice that seem to come down from a warm place but he couldn't let the good-natured laugh distract him from who he was talking to.

Dr. Kasady was a world class smuggler who had been involved in many cases of kidnap and in human and meta human experimentation. Murder too, most likely, if he was honest.

But no one could prove it. It was as light as day, as clear as ice. It was there. He was there. Anyone with half a brain could be able to tell that all those cases of missing foster kids in the nearby churches or the bodies dumped by Gotham Bay with several needle pricks on them were clearly by him. Although it was obvious, no one could prove him guilty, he would stand in court with a smirk on his face as the judge ruled him innocent. It grated heavily on Damian's nerves, not just him though the whole family. Tim would stay awake for days on end trying to find evidence, any evidence, but always came out disoriented, frustrated, and in need of medical attention.

Damian stealthily climbed down the side of the building, jumping silently of a pile of trash below, as he neared closer to the two men their voices became clearer.

"Now, now, I gotta thank you, Mr.Kasady. If it weren't for you, my latest cargo wouldn't have left the bay as easy as it did. You are definitely as good as my mates said you were." The fat man said in a low voice, smiling menacingly. It was obvious he smoked frequently judging by his gruff voice and yellow stained teeth, Damian deduced quickly and sneered. He'd have to tell Dick to lecture Jason about the effects of smoking, again. He couldn't be seen out in public with someone like that. 

Damian turned on the small camera in the middle of his mask. This could be it, he could finally find evidence and put this man in prison were he belonged. He smirked as adrenaline pumped through his veins, he hoped the camera wouldn't pick up the sound of his loud beating heart.

"No, it's quite fine, Mr.Archibald. Your situation interested me quite a bit, so I had a good enough time, " Kasady said in a posh British accent and smiled before looking down at his phone and sighing, "I'm quite sorry, Mr.Archibald, but it seems that our little conversation will have to be cut short." 

Archibald eyebrows rose up in surprise before he smirked, licking his teeth. "Oh it's quite alright, doc. This is fantastic really, I've been wanting for awhile now to see you in action." He muttered, laughing insanely.

Damian stopped in his steps, tilting his head confusedly. A shiver ran up his back as he watched the duo laugh with a rather unsettling smile. He froze completely at hearing his next words.

"Yes, I bet you would. It seems we have a little peeping Tom in our midst, Mr. Archibald. A little birdy, a curious cat, a sneaky snake." Kasady whispered under his breath, looking right at the shadowed corner Robin crouched frozen and smiled softly.

"Oh no. Oh no no no, this won't do. No, not at all," he tutted, looking down feigning sadness before looking back up and grinning. He snapped his fingers and said, "Cesar, Nicholas, bring our little uninvited guest to me."

At that, Damian stung up and turned to run away but smashed into something and fell, he looked up to find two muscular men in dark suits looking down at him. He gritted his teeth, 'damnit', he didn't want to be seen. This was supposed to be an easy enough mission. He jumped up and pushed the goon on the left in his stomach, he groaned but sidestepped a kick he sent to his side. He felt hands grab his cape and yank him back down. He flipped backwards and kicked the guy in the face, he jumped on the back of the goon left standing and choked him. The goon elbowed him as he huffed and struggled to hold on. He let out a small cry as he managed to get a grip on his arm and rip him off, sending a punch to his ribs which left him gasping for air and falling again.

He felt hands everywhere pushing him down as he hissed a twisted shouting, "Let me go!" He tried to get up again but the hands him prevented any movements, he felt a prick on the side of his neck and gasped.

Robin looked towards his neck and saw a needle sticking into him, and squirmed harder against the force on his chest. The drug working its way into his system began to work as he gritted his teeth as he felt the world sway around him and colors seemed to be bright and changing. 

He felt the force let up and tried to move but his arms and legs seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. His breathing became erratic as he realized the situation. 'This can't be happening,' he thought or rather said aloud.

"Oh it can, and it is. Pity really. I'd expected you to put up a better fight, this was just too easy," Kasady laughed, looking down at his drugged body tauntingly, "It seems like you've made a big mistake, birdy. But it's all good, I've been wanting to get my hands on you for ages, and now here you are, pliant and willing."

Damian sneered and wished he could say something but it seemed like he didn't have the energy to speak anymore, or stay awake really. His vision darkened as he watched the smirking doctor above him smile and he closed his eyes.

"Night, night birdy."


	2. A Trip to the Morgue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie boy and coffee breath steal some data

The black haired man stared solemnly at the casket beneath him, tears of anguish running down his youthful face, "Can I have a moment alone with my brother, p-please?" He whimpered, rubbing his face.

 

The poor lighting of the GCPD morgue flickered, lighting the face of the tense man standing to him, fixing his crooked glasses, "Of course, we're very sorry for your loss." He stood a couple seconds more, his grumbling beard moving as he coughed at the tense feeling in the air and his glasses still askew, before walking away briskly.

 

The tearful young man sighed in sadness as he looked at his brother's cold corpse, he looked down at his Wayne Ent. watch and tapped at it, looking determined down at it. As he clicked the screen for the last time, the lights flicked off again before coming back on. 

 

The sound of a small beep would've been barely noticed if the blue eyes of the man hadn't been watchful. He looked up to see the red light on the camera watching him in the corner of the room, flicker off. 

 

He huffed and leaned down over the coffin of his late brother and whispered, "Now listen here, zombie boy, I know you're not dead."

 

The corpse laid still on the metal table, it’s pale skin still looking smooth, after a couple seconds it's face twitched in an annoyed sneer and his purple, still, lips moved with life, "Yeah no shit, replacement."

 

The supposed 'corpse' sat up from his death bed, swung his legs to the side, jumped off and promptly fell to the ground. The standing man snickered at the other on the floor who looked up and glared at him, "What? Have your legs not come back to life yet, helmet head?"

 

The man scowled and struggled to get up, his knees quivering, "Or maybe I've contracted your terrible illness."

 

"Hah, and what would that be?"

 

"Utter incompetence."

 

The blue eyed man scoffed and rolled his eyes, helping his brother on his feet, "Incompetence, really? You've been hanging out with the brat too much. His demoness seems to be rubbing off on you."

 

The un-dead man stood up and grumbled, his black hair shining with a white gleam. "Well I'm sorry that the demon brat is more entertaining than you, coffee breath, at least he doesn't fall asleep on my shoulder every time I try and help with a late-night mission."

 

The other scowled and his face tinted red with embarrassment, "That was one time, ok?"

 

"One time too many, Timmy."

 

They staggered around the room towards the door. As Tim pushed it, it let out a long squeak making them grimace, they didn't want the commissioner to come out here and see the man he thought of as dead walking again.

 

They walked briskly down the hall and stopped just outside a room that was washed over with blue computer light. Tim peered in and saw a fat man asleep sitting by a giant computer with many wires around it. 

 

It was the the GCPD's backup computer, meaning that every piece of information they ever had or still have was there. He moved his hand slowly towards the door knob and frowned when it wouldn't open, he looked down and saw a key card slot. 'Of course', he thought annoyed.

 

"Looking for this, short stack?" He turned and saw Jason holding an ID card in the air, a smug look on his face. "I snatched it from an unsuspecting guard just in case we needed it, I guess it was worth it."

 

He walked forward and pushed card in, slowly turning the door and opening it, making Tim grumble and Jason snicker.

 

With calculated steps, he whispered into the room as if nothing but a ghost. He thanked Bruce for all those lessons now. 

 

Tim felt Jason creep up not so far behind him, he approached the computer and began working. Tim slipped out a small USB from the pocket of his suit and plugged it into the mainframe, at once the screen started glitching. He smirked, "What was that about utter incompetence?" Jason rolled his eyes at the tease and tutted.

 

Tim clicked on the search bar once the glitch was over, signifiying that they had gotten into all of the police departments information with out detection. He typed in a name and instantly files on top of files of data came up, it made him stop for a second, his eyes narrowing. 

 

It wasn't just the unexpectedly large amount of files and speculation on one person that confused him, it was the amount of times the words 'DO NOT ENGAGE' were written in large, red, font in front of all the folders.

 

He clicked curiously on a folder that said DO NOT ENGAGE and HIGHLY DANGEROUS and more importantly, MIA STATUSES. In it were dozens of papers on cops, wannabe vigilantes, and ordinary citizens that had gone missing shortly after making contact with this person. Half of them were soon found dead. The other half, never seen again.

 

Tim swallowed nervously as his eyes flickered across the screen, taking in all the details. He heard Jason behind him utter, "Fuck," under his breath. He shook his head and clicked select all and then download.

 

He turned to the figure behind him, "Do you have any idea why Bruce had wanted us to get all this?" He whispered to his partner. Jason narrowed his eyes angrily, "No, but we'll find out."

 

They both turned to the computer and watched the files download into the USB. 

 

The name 'Johann Kasady' glitched ominously on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this update is pretty short compared to the last one but I really liked the ending 
> 
> It took a while but I really like how this story is going.
> 
> I’m not going to make promises on when I’ll update lol, I realized that my stories are good only when I write with inspiration, which for me is pretty rare.


	3. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian wakes up in a new place and meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I hope this update can make it up!

 

When Damian woke, he was greeted by flashing bright lights and distorted voices. He opened his eyes wearily and blinked unfocused at the passing light.

  
Just like his father had taught him, he looked around for clues as to where he was, even if his head thundered with a massive headache. Damian could feel the cold touch of metal under his back and barely made out the familiar look of the back of a van.

  
He let out a whimper as the van he was laying in gave a jolt to the right, making his bruised muscles sting.

  
He looked up and could see blurry human forms, some men and one woman according to their bodily shapes, he deduced.

  
Damian saw the people suddenly look at him when he whimpered and he groaned at himself for letting his consciousness known. He heard their talk increase at his awakening and they let out sounds of laughter, mocking him.

  
The increase in volume and lights shining in his face made his headache increase by tenfold and he clenched his teeth at the pain. Tears prickled the outer corners of his eyes, as his breathing picked up.

  
Damian felt the sharp sting of a needle and weakly looked down as he saw the glint of metal enter him.

  
He laid on his back for minutes, or hours, or days, he couldn't really tell, his brain too fogged up to process much.

  
He felt as if the voices just got louder and louder, the vague shapes of humans opened their mouths wide and let out high screeches of laughter, sounding like hyenas ready to feast. Ready to feast they did, poking and probing at him in mocking fashions and he groaned at the pain of them.

  
His eyes rolled back into his head frequently from the pain but he refused to sleep, he had to find out where he was, he had to go home.

  
The lights of what he had known were the headlights of passing cars reflecting on the windows now seemed like flashlights being shone directly into his face. He blinked rapidly trying to simultaneously figure what was going on and adjust his tired eyes.

  
The noise of the people and the lights became too much and his head erupted into chaos. He opened his mouth wide into a silent scream of pain that came out as a wheeze from his dry throat.

  
He couldn't focus on anything as his senses heightened to an unbearable level. Damian felt hot tears leave a scorching trail down his cheeks as he whimpered. Crying out in his mind for his father, for Dick, for anyone even his mother.

  
As he saw the black edges of unconsciousness, a shape much tinier than the shapes of the other people took form. A child from the height, it seemed. It tilted its head to the left in curiosity and stared at him with unblinking eyes.

  
It shuffled forward and fell on its knees by his head and they stared at each other. The child slowly went down until it's nose touched his. He saw its mouth open and it whispered to him, "Oh, Damian, where are you taking me?"

  
Damian stared at the blurry child and said, "I am not taking you anywhere."

  
The child tilted its head again in amusement and looked around, before looking sharply down at him and placed its face back where had been before. "Oh, but you are."

  
Damian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Am I?"

  
"It appears so."

  
Damian looked around and it seemed to be true. "Hmm," he hummed in acknowledgement.

  
Silence hung between them, the child looking straight at Damian with its unnerving eyes that weren't really eyes but large black sockets. The child huffed, unliking being ignored. "You're taking me somewhere, you ought to tell me, Damian."

  
"Well, I too am unaware of where we are going." He looked outside the windows at the buildings rushing past the windows, he watched as the tall buildings slowly melted away, smaller and smaller, until no evidence of human structures remained.

  
God he felt so tired, maybe if he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, he would be alright.

  
"That is untrue," the shadow, who seemed more like a ghost, said. It seemed to be vibrating in place, making it even harder to see.

  
"Is it?"

  
"Yes."

  
Silence. Damian tried to but failed to understand the child, he felt lost and unsure. He asked what he seemed to occupy his mind since the beginning of the conversation. "Then what is the truth?"

  
The shape of the child seemed to vibrate more rapidly at the question, as if unconsciously voicing its pleasure at him for asking. It went down closer to Damian, and whispered into his ear, "You, Damian, are going to your judgement day. Where half of people sent leave and half die."

  
Damian laid quiet at that. He didn't understand, this was all just too confusing. But even so a sinking feeling came over him, he remembered his mother telling him stories of such a day, how it would never fall on him as the Lazarus that ran in his veins would stop it from ever reaching him. Now seeds of doubt sowed themselves into his mind.

  
"Damian, why must you take me with you?" The little one whimpered out. It vibrated and rocked back and forth in its place, seeking comfort against their impending location.

  
The Al Ghul swallowed as he thought of what was to come, he realized how unfamiliar the space around him was, how it had gone from loud to quiet and how the brightness had been dimmed down by the shadowy face of the whimpering child. "I don't want to be alone," he muttered, more to himself than his other companion.

  
"You already are." The child shook its head at him, and he frowned at it for mocking him

  
"Am I?

  
"Yes."

  
"Then how are you here?" Damian did not want to know the answer but willed the question out anyways.

  
The child looked down at him and finally moved its face away from his, Damian just realized that the time it had been near his face he had not felt one breath coming from the child. At that moment he understood.

  
It looked down at him and whispered, "I am not real, Damian."

  
Then just like the shadowy figure of the small child began to wisp away like smoke. Its body broke into dust and it reached its hand towards Damian, who shakily grabbed it. "Please don't go, I do not want to be alone."

  
The fading face of the shadow remained silent watching him with large black holes for eyes until the smoke had all but parted and vanished.

  
Damian felt his breath leave him as the crushing realization of his solidarity hit him. He felt his heart beat until it felt like it would jump out of his chest.

  
Slowly, he felt himself vanish too.

 

* * *

 

 

When Damian woke up a second time, everything was silent. So quiet, that he could hear his heart beat loudly in his eyes as his pulse raised and the hum of electricity above him.

  
Unlike the darkness of the van he had been in previously, the intensity of the white walls and ceilings of the room, illuminated by industrial lights above, made him scrunch his eyes.

  
Without the effects of the strong drugs his kidnappers had given him, his vision and head now cleared slightly gave him a more frightening sight than his hallucinations did.

  
Damian raised his head looked around the room that looked alarmingly like one from a hospital. His heart rate increased when he looked to his left and saw a metal tray with various sized needles, scalpels, and other medical tools.

  
He found a door across the room from him, he tried to move toward it but was stopped by metal bars clamping down on his wrists. His mind, still carrying of remnants of drugs, slowly began to notice his comprising state. His wrists where by his side and clamped down on the metal board he laid on.

  
He wrenched his ankle against the metal bar in a foolish attempt to move away. Damian felt his breathing pick up as adrenaline mixed up with other drugs in his brain, making his head ache. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, forcing himself to calm down.

  
He felt a growl as he looked around at his compromising state. His suit was gone and replaced with a white hospital gown meaning all his tools to escape where gone. It also meant his kidnapper was smart enough to realize that.

  
He scolded himself for putting himself in this situation. He should’ve listened to his father.

  
As he tried to release himself, the sharp squeaking sound of a door opening made him snap his head upwards, wincing as the fast movement caused his headache to briefly pulse.

  
A man in a medical garb stalked into the room, his black, leather shoes clacked every time he took a step nearer. His face was handsome and impassive if not slightly smug, his gray hair was immaculately styled and he looked of successful complexion.

  
Johann Kasady. The man he was supposed to jail. Damian gulped as he came closer.

  
His eyes were like two beady, black marbles, they examined him sharply and seemed to take him apart piece by piece, looking through his soul. They reminded him of shark eyes, emotionless, cold, dark, and looking to rip at its new prey.

  
The doctor stopped a feet in front of him, his face breaking into a wide, slender smile that reminded Damian of the joker and a shiver went up his spine. His black eyes looked him up and down in a triumphant manner.

  
“Well, hello, little birdy, “He jeered, “how are you liking your new room, or shall I say nest, hm?”

  
Damian kept quiet, glaring at him with the iconic bat glare that he got from his father. His sharp look helped disguise the turning he felt in his stomach and a drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

  
“Not gonna say anything?” Kasady asked in a false, sad tone, but his grinning face stayed on, “That’s ok, little bird. You’re gonna say something sooner or later, you know why?”

  
Damian did not guess and continued glaring but when Kasady came even closer, putting his face next to Damian’s and leaning into his ears as if to say a secret, Damian’s face faltered.

  
He could feel the doctor’s breath hit his ear and flinched violently, he could almost picture the smile the man had.

  
“You wanna know why you’re gonna tell me everything, why you’re gonna let me do anything _I_ want?” He whispered, “Because you don’t want your family hurt now don’t you, Damian Wayne?”

  
Damian froze and his breath became stuck in his throat, he closed his eyes when he felt a cool wind hit his face. No mask to stop the gust from cooling him, his face was out for the world or rather the strange man to see. He panted as his heart picked up and blood flushed through his head.

  
The doctor must’ve noticed his epiphany because he chuckled and slowly leaned away to look him straight in the face. The slender, smirking face met Robin’s panic stricken face.

  
“Nice to see that we are now on the same page,” He said, “I understand that you’ll cooperate now, correct?” He gave a smug half smile when Damian nodded slowly.

  
“Good.” He turned abruptly and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned back to look at him again, “We’ll see each other very soon, don’t worry.”

  
The door slammed shut and the only thing Damian heard after was his shuttering breathes and his heart beat in his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter!
> 
> I hope that the first part, with the drugs and the van, made sense to you guys. He’s experiencing hallucinations due to the drugs he’s had administered. I hope I wasn't too metaphorical and vague for you guys understand.
> 
> Please check out my other stories and one-shots (shameless plug ;P)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you next chap!


End file.
